The present invention relates to the packaging of semiconductor devices and more particularly to a method of forming a semiconductor package.
Miniaturization is a continuing trend in the production of electronic products and devices as smaller and lighter electronic products and devices are more desired than their larger and heavier counterparts, the former being easier to transport around or store and more convenient to use. Consequently, it would be advantageous to be able to fabricate semiconductor packages with high input/output (IO) densities to facilitate the miniaturization of electronic products and devices.